This invention relates generally to an electrical connection system, and more particularly to an electrical connection system having male and female connectors wherein the male connector has several male blade terminals that are plugged into mating female terminals of the female connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,435,910; U.S. Pat. No. 6,468,091; U.S. Pat. No. 6,546,586; U.S. Pat. No. 6,739,889 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,846,191 disclose typical examples of electrical connection systems, such as automotive electrical distribution centers, that have a male connector with a large number of male blade terminals that are plugged into mating female terminals of a female connector. These connection systems are designed with the tips of the male blade terminals all located at substantially the same height so that all of the male blade terminals touch the mating female terminals at substantially the same time. Consequently, considerable force, on the order of several hundred newtons, is required to plug the large number of male blade terminals into the mating female terminals for mating the electrical connectors and completing the electrical connection system
Due to high engagement forces these electrical connection systems typically include an auxiliary mechanical device to assist in plugging the male blade terminals into the mating female terminals. For instance, the automotive electrical distribution centers disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,435,910; U.S. Pat. No. 6,468,091; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,546,586 employ a fastener assembly that includes a bolt that is driven by an operator using a power tool for plugging the male connector fully into the female connector of the electrical connection system. On the other hand, the electrical connection systems disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,739,889 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,846,191 employ a lever mechanism that adds considerable complexity and cost to the electrical connection system. In any event, these auxiliary mechanical devices increase manufacturing cost, add design complexity and increase the size of the electrical connection system in an environment where space may be at a premium.